1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scale indicator, and more particularly to a scale indicator for a keyboard instrument to show the instrument player which key corresponds to which note.
2. Description of Related Art
A keyboard instrument like a piano has a keyboard with multiple keys for a user to strike the keys to play music. In general, the keys of the keyboard instrument include multiple white keys and black keys. Each key is associated with one note or tone on a scale like Do, Re, Mi and so on. However, each key of the keyboard does not correspond to the same note or tone in different musical keys. For example, when the musical key has changed from C major to D flat major or F sharp major, the key on the keyboard corresponding to the note or tone Do is also changed. The change of the positions of the notes is very complex for a new player. Consequently, the conventional keyboard without any indicating device is difficult for a new player to play in different musical keys.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a scale indicator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a scale indicator to indicate the player that each key of the keyboard corresponds to which scale. The scale indicator has a key selecting device and multiple illuminating devices. The key selecting device is arranged on the keybed of the keyboard. The player can use the key selecting device to choose the musical key that he or she wants to play. Each illuminating device is electrically connected to the key selecting device and corresponds to one of the keys of the keyboard instrument. Consequently, the illuminating device will show a note for the corresponding key after the player sets the key selecting device to a desired musical key. This can show the player which keys on the keyboard corresponded to which note. Learning the keyboard instrument becomes easier.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.